memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Anne Porter
Anne Porter is a set designer who worked under Scott Chambliss on J.J. Abrams' and its sequel . Both films earned her ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominations in the category Fantasy Film. More recently, Porter has been working as Digital Set Designer on the sequel . On Into Darkness, Porter created the floor design of the bridge. Porter received her BA in Fine Art from the University of California Los Angeles in 2000 and attended the Southern California Institute of Architecture where she graduated in 2005. She also attended the Beverly Hills Lingual Institute and the Alpha Sprachinstitut and is fluent in German. Her specialities as digital set designer include Rhino 3d modeling, construction drawings, art directing, and digital fabrication. Following her work as staff assistant on 's science fiction film Minority Report in 2002, Porter started to work as art assistant on the science fiction drama The Day After Tomorrow (2004) and the comic sequel Spider-man 3 (2007). Her work as set designer can be seen on the comic adaptation Iron Man (2008), the drama Seven Pounds (2008), 's fantasy adventure Alice in Wonderland (2010), the comedy The Back-up Plan (2010), the fantasy film Bunraku (2010), the comic adaptation Thor (2011, starring Chris Hemsworth), the comedy sequel The Hangover Part II (2011), the science fiction western Cowboys & Aliens (2011), and the science fiction drama Real Steel (2011). More recently she worked as set designer on 's superhero movie The Avengers (2012, with Chris Hemsworth and Paul Lacovara), the fantasy adventure Nicholas North (2011), the family adventure Earth to Echo (2014), the action sequel Furious 7 (2015, starring Dwayne Johnson), and 's science fiction film Tomorrowland (2015, written and produced by Damon Lindelof, produced by Jeffrey Chernov, music by Michael Giacchino, and production design by Scott Chambliss). Beside her two ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominations for her work on the Star Trek franchise, Porter received three more nominations in 2009 for her work on Iron Man shared with Kevin Cross and Tony Bohorquez, in 2011 for Alice in Wonderland, and in 2012 for Cowboys & Aliens. She won an ADG Award in 2013 in the category Commercials and Music Videos for her work on the X-Box: Halo 4 Commissioning commercial. Star Trek awards ADG Excellence in Production Design Awards nominations Porter received ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominations as Set Designer in the category Fantasy Film * for , shared with Scott Chambliss, Dennis Bradford, Curt Beech, Luke Freeborn, Beat Frutiger, Gary Kosko, Aaron Haye, Keith P. Cunningham, Clint Schultz, Ryan Church, James Clyne, Paul Ozzimo, John Eaves, Bruce G. Smith, Karen Manthey,C. Scott Baker, Dawn Brown, Kevin Cross, Andrea Dopaso, Jeff Frost, Scott Herbertson, Joseph Hiura, Billy Hunter, Harry E. Otto, Andrew Reeder, and Jane Wuu * for , shared with Scott Chambliss, Ramsey Avery, James Clyne, Lauren Polizzi, Kasra Farahani, Michael E. Goldman, Harry E. Otto, Andrew E.W. Murdock, Jason Baldwin Stewart, Natasha Gerasimova, Steve Christensen, Andrea Dopaso, John Eaves, Nathan Schroeder, Ryan Church, Christopher Ross, Victor Martinez, Steven Messing, Karl Strahlendorf, John Chichester, Tex Kadonaga, Kevin Cross, Andrew Reeder, Jane Wuu, Richard F. Mays, Allen Coulter, Karl Martin, Scott Schneider, Lorrie Campbell, Easton Smith, Tammy Lee, Tim Croshaw, Clint Schultz, and Karen Manthey External links * – official website * Category:Art department Category:ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominees